


The Sexting Caper

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Sexting, amusements, capers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Dimanche offering from 6/8/15. Prompts used: Buried, Worse, Born.</p><p> Previously appearing OCs are pleased to witness Lestat amusing himself - and everyone else. Also, Lestat is quite proficient in all uses of modern technology, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexting Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burnadette_dpdl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/gifts), [For giving me the idea.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+giving+me+the+idea.).



“Gerry looks distracted,” Louis said, handing Persephone the flute of champagne he’d deftly removed from a passing wait staff’s tray. Perry followed his gaze and one look at Gerry made Louis’s observation seem understated. Gerry was looking down at his phone, eyes wide and posture distinctly uncomfortable.“The pronounced hunched aspect indicates sudden arousal,” Louis went on. “What could have brought that on, I wonder?"

Perry wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical. She looked around the room and caught sight of Lestat seated in an inconspicuous spot, nearly buried under the folds of heavy drapery covering the tall window. He was looking at his phone, thumbs flying with practiced and impossible speed on the screen, mouth quirked in an amused grin. Brian leaned over his left shoulder, red-faced with suppressed mirth. 

“I think I know. Texting!”

Louis looked at her and she indicated their position with a flick of her eyebrows. His sudden smile was meltingly beautiful. “Worse than that. Sexting.”

“Really?” she said, laughing.

“Doubtless. It’s as though all of technology has led to this point just so he would be able to do so. He was born for such a time.”

She couldn’t help herself. “Does he…”

“Sext me? Often and liberally, as you might imagine. He’s fond of the selfie, as well. There goes Gerry, jacket off and hung over his arm to cover Lestat’s... work.” 

Louis took his phone out and pointed it at himself, holding two fingers outward beneath his eyes in an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture. He took the picture and sent it off. A moment later two sets of eyes found them. Lestat’s delighted grin was immediately followed by a barrage of text. Louis looked up. 

“Go on.” Perry said. “I’ll give Brian a lift home.”

“A true friend.” Louis said.

FIN


End file.
